kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts III: Cord of Destinies
Kingdom Hearts III: Cord of Destinies is the seventh game of the main Kingdom Hearts series (part of a divergent timeline). =Characters= Heroes *Team Sora **Sora (Haley Joel Osment): **Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo): **Goofy (Bill Farmer): *Team Riku **Riku (David Gallagher): **King Mickey Mouse (Bret Iwan): **Zetarr Will/Terra (Jason Dohring): *Team Kairi **Kairi (Hayden Panettiere): **Aqua (Willa Holland): **Ansem the Wise (Christopher Lee): Villains *Daemōnēs (Fourth Incarnation) **Xehanort (Richard Epcar): ***Zensam Leader/Behind-the-Scenes Architect, primary antagonist, & Astral component of Xehanort (Tom Hiddleston): ***Xemnas appearance & Nobody component of Xehanort (Paul St. Peter): ***Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness appearance & Heartless component of Xehanort (Richard Epcar): **Maleficent Leader (Susanne Blakeslee): ***Pete to Maleficent and the Daemōnēs (Jim Cummings): **Morgana Second-in-Command (Pat Carroll): **Lady Tremaine (Susanne Blakeslee): **King Miraz (Sergio Castellitto): **Syndrome (Jason Lee): **Erik Hellstrom (W. Morgan Sheppard): *Sephiroth of the Daemōnēs (George Newbern): **Zack apprentice of Sephiroth: *Chernabog of the Daemōnēs Summons *Gullwings: Acquired after clearing Destiny Islands. *Pluto: Acquired after clearing Disney Castle. When summoned, Pluto runs around dropping Health Orbs. *Tron: Acquired after clearing Radiant Garden. *Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini: Acquired after clearing Atlantis. When summoned, Vinny lays explosive traps for the enemies. When approached too closely by the enemies, the explosive(s) will blow up, destroying the enemies. *Jaq & Gus: Acquired after clearing Castle of Dreams. *Tip and Dash: Acquired after clearing Atlantica. When summoned, Tip and Dash slide on the ground charging at the enemies. They attack the enemies by crashing into them and in doing so, tackling them. *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather: Acquired after clearing The World That Never Was. When summoned, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather create a temporary magical forcefield around the player that serves two purposes, to deflect projectile/magical attacks (but, enemies can still enter the field and do physical/melee damage) and to amplify the strength of the magic used by the player. *Zack acts as a villain under Sephiroth's control: Acquired after clearing Castle Oblivion. *Fairy Godmother: Acquired after clearing Sibylline Acropolis. When summoned, Fairy Godmother travels, by floating, to the enemies and transforms them into inanimate objects. The enemies then can't move or harm the player and become easier to attack. Magic Orbs are dropped as she floats from enemy to enemy. (There is a time limit and the enemies can revert back to their original form if the player can't destroy them fast enough.) *Snow White: Acquired after clearing Kingdom Hearts. Additional Party Members *Aerith: Joins the player's party while in Destiny Islands. *Queen Minnie: Joins the player's party while in Disney Castle. *Leon: Joins the player's party while in Radiant Garden. *Queen Kidagakash "Kida" Thatch: Joins the player's party while in Atlantis. *Stitch: Joins the player's party while in Ohana Islands. *Kenai: Joins the player's party while in Earth of the Spirits. *Patch: Joins the player's party while in City of the Twilight Bark. *Cinderella: Joins the player's party while in Castle of Dreams. *Melody: Joins the player's party while in Atlantica. *Lea Axel: Joins the player's party while in The World That Never Was. *Cloud: Joins the player's party while in Castle Oblivion. *Auron: Joins the player's party while in Sibylline Acropolis. *Ventus: Joins the player's party while in Kingdom Hearts. Allies *Cid: Assists in battle while in Destiny Islands. *Chip & Dale: Assists in battle while in Disney Castle. *Yuffie: Assists in battle while in Radiant Garden. *Koda: Assists in battle while in Earth of the Spirits. *Thunderbolt: Assists in battle while in City of the Twilight Bark. *Prince Charming: Assists in battle while in Castle of Dreams. *Ariel: Assists in battle while in Atlantica. *Kaen: Assists in battle while in The World That Never Was. *Tifa: Assists in battle while in Castle Oblivion. *Merlin: Assists in battle while in Sibylline Acropolis. *Yen Sid: Assists in battle while in Kingdom Hearts. Current Princesses of Heart *Snow White: *Aurora: *Jasmine: *Cinderella: *Belle: *Alice Kingsleigh: *Kairi: =Worlds= *Dive to the Heart *Mysterious Tower *Disney Castle *Destiny Islands *Radiant Garden **A Toy's Story (Toy Story) *Atlantis (Atlantis) *Ohana Islands (Lilo & Stitch) *Earth of the Spirits (Brother Bear) *City of the Twilight Bark (101 Dalmatians) *Land of Dragons (Mulan) *Metroville (Incredibles) *Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) *Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) *Castle Oblivion *The World That Never Was *Fantasia (Fantasia) *Sibylline Acropolis *Kingdom Hearts =Story= Dive to the Heart Mysterious Tower Disney Castle Destiny Islands Radiant Garden A Toy's Story Atlantis Ohana Islands Earth of the Spirits City of the Twilight Bark Land of Dragons Metroville Narnia Castle of Dreams Atlantica Castle Oblivion The World That Never Was Fantasia Sibylline Acropolis Kingdom Hearts =Notes= *1. This game is part of a divergent timeline from the main Kingdom Hearts series starting after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. *2. The Astrals are the primary enemies in this game. They serve a similar function to the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. Astrals are a component of a person who has been split apart. The Heartless are the Hearts more specifically, a heart that has been fully corrupted by darkness, the Nobodies are the left over Bodies and Souls, and the Astrals are the Minds, which have been separated from the Souls. Mind is a part of the Soul. *3. In this game, the Lingering Will is revealed to be Terra's Astral. *4. "Daemōnēs" is the latin translation of "Demons." Category:Kingdom Hearts III: Cord of Destinies